1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiment relates to a device control apparatus and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in devices that execute information processing using a battery as a power supply, voltage supply from the battery may be stopped due to any cause. For this reason, in these devices, a resume function is provided.
The devices including the resume function execute a suspend process to store an operation state, when the voltage supply is stopped, and execute a resume process to return an operation state to the operation state stored by the suspend process and resumes work, when the voltage supply starts (for example, refer to JP 2003-345468 A).
However, in the case in which the battery is used as the power supply of the plurality of devices, when the resume process is executed, a necessary voltage may not be supplied to the devices and the devices may not normally resume the operation.